


Vote for Papyrus!

by Dotchi13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Encourage you to listen to the music from the scene with it, Essentially a Highschool AU, Gen, Mettaton vs Papyrus, Napoleon Dynamite Parody, Parody of the infamous Dance scene, Sans steps out of his comfort zone for his bro, VOTE FOR PAPYRUS!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotchi13/pseuds/Dotchi13
Summary: Dancetale Parody of the infamous Dance Scene in Napoleon DynamiteSans and Papyrus find out at the last minute that after Papyrus' speech he has to preform a skit, but they have no Latin Music on hand, so Sans decides to bite the bullet for his Little Brother and do the skit for him.





	Vote for Papyrus!

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to music that I loved while writing for Undertale and the song 'Canned Heat' started to play, so I decided to take it and make it this like it was literally begging me to. (It's been plaguing my mind for five days). 
> 
> And sorry to all Mettaton Fans but he isn't going to be painted that great because he is a shoe in for Summer Wheatley with her glitter and pandering, but I will try and do my best.

This was it.   
It was the night of Class President speeches since Asgore had stepped down going to college, and Papyrus was confidently standing at the edge of the stage with Sans who had a hood over his head, their friends having given them support before being shooed to their seats as Sans was allowed to stay as moral support for Papyrus after Papyrus shot the one shooing them off a panicked look at the thought of Sans leaving.   
Now they were standing there watching as Mettaton walked across the stage to the applause and hollering because damn...   
_those legs_.  
Mettaton's swagger was downright confident and fabulous as he grinned to everyone before he stopped before the podium, there being a quick lull in the applause, " Oh My, I never thought I would make it here today, but then again..." He flashed a star's grin, fitting with him being the leader of the Drama Club, " I would make an absolutely _fabulous_ class president because I will be putting in two new pop machines into the cafeteria, as well as making edible glitter part of the lunches, and oh we're going to get a whole new wardrobe for the Drama club, and who wants to be eating just regular old sloppy cafeteria food when you could be eating steaks in the shape of my face? See, when I'm Class President, everything will be fabulous all the time, Darlings. Vote for Mettaton!" He then left with a dramatic flourish to the applause of the crowd as Papyrus stared at the floor and started sweating sligtly as Sans watched Mettaton leave with a dead eye stare.   
" i can't believe you think he'll win this papyrus. your speech is way cooler, you're gonna wipe the floor with him."   
" BUT METTATON IS SO..."   
" nothing. he's nothing." Sans assured before Gerson walked up to the podium.   
" Ehahahahaha, now the robot's gonna be puttin' on a skit for you with the rest of the drama club!"   
Sans blinked at that as someone touched Papyrus' leg, it being a Temmie as they gave their happy little grin to them as she vibrated  
" hOI! u redy to do spech? sKIT gud?"   
" WHAT? I HAVE TO DO A SKIT?" Papyrus locked as if frozen.  
" sKIT aft spech!" Temmie asserted as Sans blanched.   
" a skit? why the hell weren't we told about this, papyrus doesn't even have any songs on him for his dance style!"   
At the mention Papyrus started to sweat bullets as he stared dazedly on stage as Mettaton and his trope consisting of Burgerpants and another drama club participant came on stage wearing sparkly suits of pink as the music started, it being a song for Mettaton so while the other two did not have Hip Hop as their base like Mettaton did they still fell into line as in the very minimal popping and locking Burgerpants would flail his arms in interpretive dance and the other would rock on their heels as if they were about to start tapping, Mettaton posing dramatically while the spotlight shone down on him, sometimes Burgerpants or the other club member reaching into their pockets and throwing out glitter or rose petals to shower down on him as he posed.   
Soon the song ended and everyone in the audience could tell just how much Mettaton loved himself as the monsters applauded, Mettaton throwing kisses left and right before leaving the stage last as Papyrus and Sans were rooted to their spots, Papyrus sweating heavily as he shivered, Sans' eye sockets pitch black.   
" I-I DIDN'T WANT TO BE PRESIDENT ANYWAYS!"   
" bro, don't let 'em shake you." Sans's eyelights appeared and fixed on his brother, " go out there, you can do this."   
" A-ALRIGHT." Papyrus then took long strides to get to the podium, looking visibly nervous as he stood behind it and stared at everyone, swallowing even though he was a skeleton and he really had no need to swallow. 

" HELLO FELLOW STUDENTS, I-I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HERE TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE CHANGES I WISH TO MAKE TO THIS PLACE! I WOULD LIKE TO BRING BACK THE COUNCIL GUARDS TO ROAM THE HALLS AND PROTECT OTHER STUDENTS-"   
Papyrus spoke as slowly and as confidently as he could as Sans looked down to his music player, silent for a second as he had only his songs there. He then turned and made his way to the control booth as Papyrus started wrapping up his quick speech.   
" A-AND IF YOU VOTE FOR ME... I PROMISE TO DO MY ABSOLUTE BEST TO MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE." Papyrus made a weighty promise, but he intended to follow through as he then turned away and made his way off stage, Sans seeing how uncomfortable and unsure his brother was before Papyrus passed him, unsure of what to do for his skit before Sans sighed deeply and pulled his hood more forward as Gerson was back at the podium and speaking.   
" And now enjoy a skit from the Bone Boy, eheheheh!"   
There was applause as Sans then walked on stage, the applause getting fainter with the confusion as he stood right in the middle of the stage, sighing before giving his own small line as he unzipped his jacket, showing off his shirt which was black with white comic sans font on the front that said 'vote for papyrus' on the front as put his hands in his pockets.  
' _it was a beautiful day outside..._  
birds were singing,   
flowers were blooming...   
on evenings like these monsters like all of you...   
should be voting for papyrus.' Sans thought to himself, feeling himself coil in preparation to dance for the first time in a long time, ready to convey that message to everyone in the room as some 'Canned Heat' started to play.  
The music made him bob his head along to it before widening his stance, going from side to side before forward and back, moving into a box form before his back faced them and he pulled his hands out of his pockets and raised them up as he threw back his head, causing the hood to come off his head before he turned back, motioning a hand across his chest and yanking as if it was pulling him and his body before doing it to the other side, slamming his hands out in time with the dance as everyone watched as Sans only became more and more comfortable with pouring out how much he wanted his brother to be Class President and how cool he thought his brother was, it washing everyone in those emotions as he turned back again before flipping back onto his hands, going into breakdancing as he head spun along the time with the music before a sharp note allowed him to push himself off the floor, landing perfectly on his feet as he thrust his arms out before drawing them in, everyone's eyes on him until the last note was cut off, Sans immediately stopping as he looked with wide eyesockets at the crowd, sweat dripping down his skull from the physical toll dancing brought to him, a monster that never danced. He then drew his hood up, turning and moving off the stage.   
There was a silence.   
And then the loud boom of cheering as monsters applauded if they could and stood, Sans running into Papyrus as he found Papyrus had manifested eyes just to cry as he hugged his brother.   
" SANS!"  
" heh, good 'nough of a skit for you bro?"   
" WE'RE GOING TO GRILLBY'S AFTER THIS!"   
" whoa, maybe i should do this more often."   
" DON'T PUSH IT BROTHER, BUT I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU! YOU ARE MORE THAN SUITABLE AS THE BROTHER OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"   
" heh, thanks bro."

**Author's Note:**

> I would so vote for Papyrus against everyone else for my Class President ._. *Says the one whom has already left High School a while ago*  
> VOTE FOR PAPYRUS!


End file.
